


Write like it's 2012

by The_silent_smile



Series: The not so bad life of the Avengers AKA the few times I wrote fluff [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: As the title says.I needed this after Endgame okay, let me be.





	Write like it's 2012

"How the hell are you still hungry?"

Thor almost dropped the box of poptarts - his third one that day - he was just getting out of the cupboard as he heard a voice that clearly belonged to Clint Barton from somewhere around him, though when looking around he couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Friend Clint?"  
"No its God speaking-yeah, of course, its Clint dipshit."

Thor frowned, putting the box on the counter and slowly turning, making a full circle to make sure Clint wasn't hiding somewhere.

"Show yourself, fiend."  
"oh my god. Thor, he's in the vents."

Tony Stark walked into the room, empty coffee mug in hand and black sabbath shirt stained with oil as he made his way towards the coffeemaker, Bruce trailing behind him, eyes fixated on his Stark pad on which he and Tony had started the design of a new suit.

A loud crash that only seemed to startle Thor- the other two not seeming bothered by the vent window crashing down in the slightest- and groan later and there stood Clint, surprisingly clean for someone that had just crawled through the air vents, staring dagger at Tony.

"God damn it Stark, I was trying to Prank him."  
"He's too easy Barton. Pick a challenge next time."  
"Ugh, you're impossible, Stark."  
"Why thank you."

And just like that the conversation was over, Clint, not bothering to out back the vent into its rightful place, walked of to go find Natascha Tony and Bruce waited around in the kitchen for the coffee maker to finish up, quietly discussing the different functions they could add into the suit, as Thor was content with just sitting at the bar, opening the new package of poptarts and looking off into the living room, the big TV there displaying some colourfully drawn creatures and humans as three people sat on the couch seemed to be completely engulfed in that nonsensical entertainment.

The movie that was playing was- in Steve Rogers humble opinion anything but nonsensical, and he watched with great fascination as Merida competed and won in the tournament.

He and Bucky had missed out on quite a lot of things while the rest of the world was evolving. That included the large number of movies that Disney had made since he and Bucky had last been able to watch one of their movies in a theatre.

They had been well into their Disney marathon when Sam decided to join them, now having watched three movies with them in one sitting, mouthing along with the words of the songs that, though completely jew for the two super soldiers, he knew by heart.

Natascha, who was sat curled up on one of the large chairs accompanying the gigantic couch in the living room and who was currently cleaning one of her many knives, was more interested in watching the two men react to the movies then to actually watching them, her knife gleaming as she moved it around to see if she'd gotten all of the dirt of off it.

"Hey Romanoff, I'd be careful with that. Don't want to accidentally let it go."  
"Tony, I swear to god-"

The billionaire simply smirked, giving her a wink before plopping down on the other side of the couch, most of it already occupied by the three other men that sat close together, Bucky cuddled up into Steve's side as Sam had an arm around the Winter Soldier.

"Why are you up here by the way? Thought you and Bruce were neck deep into that project of yours?"  
"We were," Bruce said while walking in with two freshly made cups of coffee and, after setting them down on the coffee table, taking his place in between Steve and Tony, the engineer giving him a playful hit as he nudged to close to his place, squishing Tony into the armrest.

"Yeah. But Brucybear told me to pack it up and take a break. Besides, I'm not missing out on Brave; Merida is my queen." 

Bruce nodded along with him, handing the engineer his coffee while they both settled in on the couch.

Though just as they had gotten comfortable, Clint barged into the room- this time not through the vents which Tony was grateful for- and plopped down on the floor in front of Natascha's chair, the Black Widow huffing in fake annoyance as she put away her knife- they were never able to figure out if she just had one that she cleaned constantly or if she had many and was just very good at hiding them- and started to massage his shoulders, the archer, in turn, making a delighted noise as he closed his eyes.

It was blissfully quiet for a few minutes, all of them focused on the movie, gentle smiles resting on all of their faces, Bucky half in Steve's lap as the soldier absently combed through his hair, Tony and Bruce quietly discussing how they'd make sure the dinner Steve had promised to cook them all would actually be edible, Natascha working the knots out of Clint's shoulder and Sam trying his best to think of a way to get back on Clint with a prank better than the classic bucket of ice-cold water he had gotten dumped on him as little as two days ago.

About five minutes past by in a comfortable silence until Thor walked into the room, looking around for a moment before shrugging and sitting down on the other large chair and only free spot that was left, poptart box in hand as he looked at the screen on which Merida was currently talking with a witch, and back to his friends, not getting how these nonesensical stories could hold them all so captive.

"Friend Stark?"  
"What is it, big guy?"  
"I am afraid I must ask you to refill our storage of these sweet cakes."  
"Seriously, again?! I refilled them just three weeks ago Thor, Jesus Christ you're going to make me go bankrupt."

"Not to be rude Tony but I think that is literally impossible."  
"Shut it, RobinHood, or the next one getting a bucket thrown over them is you."  
"That was you?!"

Steve laughed at Sam's outburst, Tony simply smirking as he focused back on the movie, the argument finishing as quickly as it had started as they all settled in again.

They watched Disney films until the Jarvis notified them of it currently being three in the morning, the few that hadn't fallen asleep halfheartedly trying to wake their friends before giving up on it and going to their rooms, leaving the already peacefully sleeping Avengers on the couch while Jarvis muted the television so they wouldn't be startled awake by the noise.

And then the tower was quiet, the only sound disturbing the silence being the rhythmic breathing and light snoring of the heroes, fast asleep and all dreaming pleasantly, in the living room of Avengers tower.


End file.
